A Special Dinner for Two
by AAnitab
Summary: Ever wonder how Tony found out that ever so capable Michelle can't cook? I did. Tony/Michelle romance, and romantic smut, pre-married. And no, it's not a day from hell either.


Title: A Special dinner for two.

Author: AnitaB

Rating: Nc-17 (don't you already know that I'm the romantic smut writer).

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not now, nor will I ever, own the characters from 24. If I did, they would be in far less dangerous and stressful situations. Not to mention that I'd have a lot higher numbers of happy relationships and committed sex. Yeah, that's me, I'm the queen of romantic smut and here's another one for ya.

Author's note: Well, I think I covered a lot of it just a few lines above this, but let's see...This is a Tony/Michelle fic, set somewhere between seasons two and three. (I.e.. it's not one of those days from hell, that wouldn't make fun sex fic real easy).

Author's notes 2: Thoughts are indicated inside / /.

A Special Dinner for Two

By AnitaB

She'd smiled. And god he loved that smile. Tony bit his lip, remembering the first time Michelle's smile had affected him like this. He'd bitten his lower lip then, too, after the day from hell, after she'd kissed him. After he'd said he'd see her tomorrow, she'd smiled. That same soft curve of lips, hesitant glance, and small nod.

Any day of work that Tony didn't see that smile...now that was a day from hell. Today had been a good day. Michelle had smiled at him on her way out of the office an hour ago, a secret gleam in her eyes.

The last time Tony had seen that particular version of the beloved smile at work, he'd gone home to find Michelle wearing it and nothing else in the middle of his bed. /_Damn, that was an amazing day./_

And now...now Tony waiting impatiently for the next shift to get in so he could hand off the day's report and go home. Michelle could be waiting for him.

"Evening, Tony. What's the news?"

Now Tony smiled. Time to leave. "Nothing major, Erik. Here's a hard copy, I gotta run." A bare minute later, his heels hit the foot of the stairs and his suit coat flapped open as he fought to walk, not run, out of the building. A brief struggle with his car keys later, Tony was fighting the urge to speed. A ticket, or talking his way out of one, wouldn't get him to Michelle any faster.

Her car wasn't anywhere he could see in the parking lot of his building. But Tony had never figured out where she'd left it the last time either. His Michelle was as brilliant as she was beautiful. His Michelle. A wide smile took complete control over his lips at the thought. /_My Michelle./_ Stopping with his key in his own front door, Tony tried to clear the grin off his face, to let Michelle have the surprise she must want. Slowly pushing open the door, the smile finally faded from his lips...at the smell of smoke and the soft sound of cursing.

/_Damnit/_ He didn't yell her name, even though he wanted to. Tony would cut out his own tongue before he would endanger her with it. /_Michelle/_ Drawing his gun, he shut the door behind him and crept on the balls of his feet toward the kitchen door. If she'd been hurt, then those responsible would live to regret it...at least until Tony finished with them, which could take a very long time. The smell of smoke got stronger and the voice got louder. Her voice. Michelle was swearing like a sailor in his kitchen, surrounded by smoke. /_What in the hell.../_

Adrenalin pounded in his ears as he pressed against the wall, trying to listen for the other voices. The ones that were threatening his Michelle. Not even the pounding of his own blood could drown out her voice, but the others... Puzzlement crinkling his forehead, he leaned cautiously around the edge of the door. The fact that he couldn't hear them talking didn't mean they weren't there. And if they'd laid one hand on his Michelle...

Tony's eyes widened as they focused on her. The line of her neck smoothed into the bare curve of her shoulders. The way she leaned down to peer into his oven made the curled tendrils of her hair fall forward around her face. Somewhere in the visual search for danger that wasn't there, he got lost in the sight of her. God, she was so beautiful. "Michelle?"

She flinched, turning slowly to face him with something like tears in her eyes. "Tony," Michelle closed the oven door, trying to hide it with her body. Not that he couldn't see the haze of smoke still coloring the lights. "You...you're early."

Tony stepped closer, gun down at his side, his eyes searching for injury and explanation in the lines and curves of her. Even through his concern, he couldn't help but notice how the strapless dress embraced her curves and what the taller than work shoe heels did for her legs. A dark smudge on her check was the only mark Tony could see. But that wasn't comforting enough. The expression on her face and the tense way she held herself almost worried him more than a physical injury would. Another step closer and Tony watched her fingers tighten. "Michelle, are you all right? Tell me what's wrong."

"I..." she looked away, hiding her eyes from him by gazing at her hands. "They said it was easy, foolproof. But something went wrong." Tony finally caught her eyes with his, and it seemed to trigger her next words. "I'm sorry, Tony, I'm so sorry."

"Hey, hey, come here." It was too much to stand and he crossed those last few steps, pulling her into his arms and cradling her tight against his chest. "Come here, Michelle, I've got you. Now, who said what would be foolproof?" Resting his cheek against her hair, Tony felt her hands slide up his back and something inside him relaxed at the touch, at the way she calmed down in his arms. "What happened?" He cradled her closer, rubbing his hands over her back from the bare skin of her shoulders to the cloth-covered curve of her waist, curves still filled with too much tension for his peace of mind.

"I... I wanted to do something... special... for you and they," Michelle pulled back enough to see his eyes with a slight grimace. "The cookbook writers, said it was an easy recipe. Anyone could make it. But," She turned in his arms, glancing over her shoulder at the oven. "It didn't work."

Relief swept through Tony and he smiled, cupping one hand against her check. "You were cooking for me." Brushing a thumb over her skin just under the smudge on her cheek, he leaned closer, finding her eyes with his own, letting her see the pleased look in them.

Michelle relaxed completely in his arms, nuzzling against his palm with a soft, crooked smile. "I was trying to cook for you." Curving a hand around the back of his neck, she tilted her face up to his. "But it didn't work very well."

The tension was gone from her face and body and she was comfortable against him, touching him. Smiling at him, Michelle was warm and beautiful and close. /_Too close not to take advantage of./ _"Points for effort." Planting his hand in the small of her back, Tony pulled her closer with the hand at the back of her neck, groaning at the sweet taste of her kiss. This, this was what he'd needed all day, this woman in his arms.

The woman who was now trying to pull away. "I'm sorry, Tony. I'm sorry about--"

As pretty as those lips were when they talked and as much as he loved it when she looked at him, Tony had other plans right now. Stopping her words with a stroke of his thumb over her lips, he murmured. "Don't be sorry, Michelle," Cupping her face in his hands, he pressed his body along hers and smiled. The way her arms tightened and her eyes fluttered closed at his touch made Tony groan and claim her lips in a deep kiss. Her fingers clenched in his hair, the eager response of lips and tongue, her skin warm and bare against his hands: Michelle felt so damn good.

But she still wasn't close enough. Sliding the fingers of one hand into Michelle's hair, Tony broke the kiss and smiled down at her. "Come to bed?"

"No, I think I'd rather stay here and try to set your kitchen on fire again, Tony." Cocking an eyebrow, Michelle trailed the tips of her fingers down his throat to play with his tie, pulling him closer.

He loved the angle of that eyebrow, the light in those eyes. "We could, you know," Stroking one hand along her hip and thigh, Tony slid his eyes over his shoulder towards the center of the room and smiled. "That kitchen table is sturdier than it looks." Holding Michelle tight against the front of his body, he reached past her to make sure the oven was off. "I'm sure we can get something burning, Michelle." She shivered, clutching at his shoulders to reinforce her knees. Tony loved that Michelle reacted to his voice like this, that she melted for him.

Michelle raised warm eyes to his and Tony felt every cell in his body react to that heat. Nothing in the world was as beautiful as the need written so plainly in her eyes. Then she spoke and somehow it was even better. "Let's go to bed, I don't trust my knees when you're touching me." Now Tony melted, fearing for his own suddenly weakened knees as he held her tighter.

"God, Michelle." Bypassing the question entirely, Tony swept her up into his arms and cradled her against his chest, smiling into her eyes. "I can't let my girl fall, can I?"

He'd smiled. Tony had touched her and smiled. God, Michelle loved that smile. And it was all the more precious for the fact that he'd given it to her so freely after seeing what she'd 

just done to his kitchen. And his touch... she trembled and clutched at his shoulders to keep her feet under her. Tony's touch could turn every bone in her body into oatmeal, putty in his hands. How she could get through a day of work without pushing him onto the nearest desk or chair and ... well, liquefying in his arms, Michelle still didn't know. Now, right now, there wasn't a reason in the world strong enough to keep her hands off him.

Slowly lifting her eyes to his, Michelle let every ounce of the desire she usually tried to hide into her face for Tony to see. "Let's go to bed, I don't trust my knees when you're touching me." The rush of emotion over his face weakened her knees even more. Luckily, Tony's arms tightened around her at the same time and Michelle pressed herself closer, hands sliding over his shoulders. /_Tony/_

"God, Michelle," His voice sent a massive tremor down her back an instant before her feet left the ground and Michelle found herself cradled effortlessly against his chest. "I can't let my girl fall, can I?"

His girl. /_Tony's girl, I like that./_ Curling her arms around his neck, Michelle met another one of his gorgeous smiles with one her own. There was nothing in this world better than feeling Tony's arms around her. Except maybe, just maybe, seeing one of his smiles. To get both at once...oh, god...was enough to send her brain puddling into her shoes. It was too much, but she needed more. "Tony," Her fingers slid into his hair and she pulled his lips down to her own, breathing a sigh into this kiss. Tony's kisses always felt pretty damn good too.

"Hmm, Michelle," Now he was pulling up and away and Michelle wasn't anywhere near ready to stop kissing him yet. Locking her hands behind his head, she nearly lifted herself out of his arms to stay close to his lips. "Michelle, baby...one of us has to open the door." Tony laughed softly against the skin of her neck, sending another set of shivers along her back. "I could put you down and do it myself..." /_No, never stop touching me./_ Shaking her head urgently, Michelle took only one hand off his skin to reach for the doorknob, quickly twisting it open.

Two steps inside the door, Tony sat on the edge of his bed and Michelle decided she'd been more than patient enough. Straddling his hips, she wound the length of his tie around her hand, pulling him closer and grinning against his lips. "How about now, Tony?" Not waiting for an answer, Michelle claimed his mouth, eager for more of him. Somewhere in the dance of tongues, she felt Tony groan against her lips as his hands rubbed along the bare skin of her legs. /_oh, yeah, that's the sound./_ The day she'd found out just how much he liked her without nylons...well, he had tested their "no sex at work" rule with that exact groan and the instant heat in his eyes. It had been his fault anyway, what with every extra goodbye kiss making her so late leaving his apartment that morning to get ready at her own.

"God, Michelle,"

Not that Michelle minded. Any of it, at all. She loved it, anything to be with him like this, to feel those hands warm on her skin. Especially.../_Tony/_...there. His hands slid up her thighs as his lips sought out every inch of sensitive skin between her chin and the top edge of her dress. "Tony," His teeth nipped lightly at the curve between her neck and shoulder and Michelle pulled back with a gasp. "I need you out of those clothes, now. I need to touch you." The tie went first, then her fingers reached for his top buttons, only to be stopped before more than two or three were opened.

"You, first." Brushing a kiss over her lips, Tony guided her back onto her feet. "Turn around," As she turned her back to him, every nerve in her body knew exactly where he was, could feel him even before he touched her, sliding an arm around her waist. Cradled tight against his chest, Michelle struggled to breathe, reveling in the heat of Tony against every inch of her back. "God, you are so beautiful, Michelle." One of those amazing hands stroked down her neck and over her shoulder, moving to the zipper running down her back. Every muscle along the path of that touch melted and Michelle nearly went limp in his arms, tilting her head back against his shoulder. _/God, the things Tony can do to me with a simple touch and his voice./_ The zipper slid down her back accompanied by the warm glide of his lips over her collar bone, and it was too much.

"Tony," Resisting the urge to kiss him, Michelle refused to look him in the eyes until his shirt was unbuttoned and hanging off his shoulders. Then, and only then, her eyes followed her hands back up his ribs to rest on his chest. The feel of his body reacting to her touch was just as overwhelming as the gentle, urgent slide of his hands tugging her dress over her hips. "Tony, I... you ... god." She'd tried, but there simply were no words for this kind of perfection. Stepping out of the puddle of her dress, Michelle stood naked before him, watching the way Tony's eyes moved hotly over her. She moved hurriedly into arms that tightened around her, groaning at finally being wrapped in his skin. "Tony, please, more." Curling her arms around his neck, Michelle sighed against his lips. "God, you feel so good,"

"God, baby," Those lips claimed her own as those hands pressed her even tighter against his chest and Michelle wrapped her legs around his waist, matching his groan with a breathless gasp. The hard length of Tony felt amazing cradled so close...but nowhere near close enough. "Michelle, baby, you're the one who feels good, mi bella mujer."

It was only his hand against the center of her back that kept her trembling body upright in his arms. Michelle clenched her arms around Tony's neck as he laid her on the bed and followed her down. There was something about his voice when he slipped into Spanish...she shuddered, 

pulling him closer. It never mattered that she couldn't understand a word of it, his voice and that language always sent electricity surging through Michelle's body. "Tony," She groaned into his ear, rocking her hips against his. "Lose the pants. Now, please."

With a lingering kiss on her lips, Tony smiled and pulled out of her arms to sit back on his heels. "Mi bonita, whatever my Michelle wants." Throwing the shirt over the edge of the bed, he moved his hands to his belt. And Michelle couldn't have looked away if the room had caved in. Tony in clothes was gorgeous enough to change her pulse rate. Out of them, he deserved a standing ovation and a shower of money. Not that she'd ever stand for him losing more than a shirt in front of anyone but her.

The belt opened, then the button and zipper followed. Michelle bit her lips and curled both her hands into fists just to keep from reaching out for him. She could never see this show enough, detailing every glorious inch of him with eager eyes.

Then Tony groaned, dragging her gaze to the expression on his face, pure burning need... just like hers. "God, Michelle. I love the way you look at me." He crawled up her body and claimed her lips with his before Michelle could get words past the lump in her throat. /_My Tony, God./_

No one had ever looked at him like Michelle did. Ever. Her eyes on him made Tony feel wanted in a way he never had before. She could, with only a look in her eyes or a stroke of her hand, make him feel 10 years younger and 10 times sexier than he had ever felt in his life. Tony couldn't help a deep groan at the way she bit her lip and clenched her hands. His Michelle needed him this much. "God, Michelle. I love the way you look at me."

Tony crawled up the bed and back into her arms, knowing he would do exactly the same thing if there'd been hot coals, broken glass or boiling oil in the way. Nothing could keep him from touching his Michelle. And her kiss.../_Dios, mi chica./_ Groaning helplessly, Tony savored the sweet taste of her lips, burying both hands in her hair.

"Tony," Michelle shifted under him, tightening her legs around his hips, making his blood pound. Pressing himself harder against her, Tony groaned at the wet heat rubbing against his erection, remembering exactly how good it felt to be inside her, how he could never get enough. "Tony, my Tony, now, please." Her nails scratched along the skin of his shoulders, making every muscle in his body pull her closer as she whispered against his lips. "I need you. I 

need to feel you inside me. Please."

Her Tony. He smiled against her lips. Her Tony wasn't about to deny his Michelle anything she wanted, especially when she wanted him. _/Always yours, Michelle, always./_ "God, yes, baby. I've never wanted anything more." Sliding his lips down her throat to the curve of her breast, Tony curved one hand up the back of her thigh, soaking in her warmth through every inch of contact. And her taste...he pulled the peak of her breast deeper into his mouth, groaning against her skin. "Dulce, mi amor."

She trembled, every inch of her and Tony smiled against her ribs. He loved it when she did that. Once Tony had whispered to her at work in Spanish and Michelle had almost fallen off the edge of the desk, she'd shivered so hard. /_Twisted ankle, yeah right./_ "Tony," Michelle fisted one hand in his hair, tugging him up. "I said now. Get up here."

_/That's my demanding little girl./_ Smiling into her eyes just for the look on her face, Tony positioned himself against her, watching her eyes flutter but not close as he pressed slowly inside her. He fought to keep his own eyes open, wanting to see every little bit of the pleasure he was making her feel. But it wasn't easy when she felt so damn perfect surrounding him. "God, Michelle," Dipping his head, Tony parted her lips under his in a slow, tender kiss. Holding still to treasure the feel of her, he breathed her name against the soft skin of her cheek, loving the breathless way his name sounded on her lips. "Sweet Michelle, you feel so good, baby." Her low groan and eager kiss was overwhelming and Tony started to move inside her.

"Tony," God, it was amazing what she could do to him with her voice. And her body... Michelle's ankles crossed behind his back, pulling him deeper with every arch of her hips. Her arms tightened around his neck, her nails scratching along his skin and through his hair. And surrounding him..._/Baby/_...Michelle was made for him, perfectly made to hold him warm and deep like this. "Tony, you feel so...please, Tony, more."

He loved that she wanted him so much, that he could make her struggle to breathe. Tony wrapped both arms around her body and rolled to his back, wanting, needing to watch her move above him. Needing Michelle to take him. "God, baby. My beautiful Michelle." Gazing up into her eyes, Tony adored the tangled fall of her hair around her shoulders, sliding his hands up her body to twine into those curls. "Que besas ricas," Shivering, Michelle followed the guidance of those hands down to press her lips to his, bracing her hands on his chest as she rocked over him. She was amazing.../_and mine./_

"Tony," Her voice gasping his name only pushed Tony closer to the crumbling edge of self-restraint. Michelle was just so beautiful and she felt so good. And he wanted to make her feel 

good. He needed to make her feel everything. Tony wanted to feel her feel it.

"Baby," He sat up, wrapping her in his arms and pressing a kiss to her lips. Curling one hand in her hair, Tony slid the other to her hip, guiding her movements. Michelle locked her eyes to his, squeezing him tighter with her arms and every muscle in her body. Making his eyes roll back in their sockets. "God, baby. We're so close. I wanna feel it, Michelle." He cupped a hand against her cheek, rocking his hips under hers and kissing those lovely groans off her lips. "I want you to come for me, Michelle. Give it to me." His name escaped her throat in a nearly soundless gasp. Feeling her nails dig into the skin of his back, Tony knew she was close, sliding one hand into the warmth between them. "Mi amor," One touch, one delicate brush of his fingertips over her clit, and Michelle shattered in his arms.

"Tony!"

Too much, too good, too... "Michelle," he buried the involuntary shouting of her name in the curve of her neck, cradling her against his chest as together they collapsed to the bed. Now, with every inch of her skin naked and warm against his, now she was almost close enough. Treasuring the feel of her heart beat slowing down against his won, Tony lazily ran his fingers through her hair. It was all the movement he was capable of at the moment. This just felt too good to move a muscle. And the thought of moving enough to let her out of his arms, well that just wasn't happening anytime soon. She was exactly where she was supposed to me, pressed close against his heart.She moved, just a little, and pressed closer along his ribs, nuzzling Tony's palm with her lips. "Tony," Michelle lifted her head from his shoulder and those beautiful eyes burned into his. Tony had never figured out what in the hell he'd done to deserve getting the most amazing woman in the world, but he'd do anything to keep her.

"God, Michelle, you are so beautiful." The need to kiss those pretty lips gave his muscles the strength to move, raising his head off the pillow to taste a little bit of heaven.

She lost herself in him, adoring the fierce tenderness of his arms around her and the soft rasp of her name on his lips. The look in his eyes made her feel beautiful, something only Tony could do. Opening to his kiss, Michelle felt more than beautiful, she felt adored, treasured. Tony had and kept the attention of every nerve in her body, so much so that the vague growl of hunger in her stomach escaped notice. At least it escaped Michelle's notice.

"Hmm, Michelle," Tony pulled away with one last kiss. "We should get up and get something to 

eat." The stroke of his hand up and down her back wasn't making the idea of leaving his arms any more appealing to Michelle. Of course her new found terror of one room of Tony's apartment made this bed and his arms a very nice place to stay. "Come on, baby, it's my turn to cook for you."

She didn't want to go back to the kitchen. Michelle didn't want to see what she'd done to that room yet. Well, she never wanted to see the damage she must have done, but that was unavoidable in the long run. Feeling the muscles tighten in her back, Michelle lifted up enough to look down into his eyes. From the look in them, going to the kitchen in the short run wasn't avoidable either. Tony had it in mind to take care of her and he wouldn't change his mind. "Well, as long as I'm not expected to help." Dipping her head, Michelle stole one more kiss before reluctantly climbing off the bed. Watching Tony pull back on a pair of pants, she mourned the covering and grabbed his shirt to pull on herself. Less cloth on him and the scent of his cologne wrapped around her, it was a good call on all sides. "Unless you want more smoke damage on your kitchen ceiling."

"I don't know, Michelle, if even you could burn salad." Tony stopped at the bedroom door and held out a hand to her, standing there all warm and smiling. Michelle couldn't resist crossing that space and taking his hand, even if it was closer to the kitchen. But she didn't meet his eyes, not wanting him to see this particular emotion in her face. She wanted to be strong for him, but right now, she wasn't feeling it. "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on everything, nothing will burn." Tucking herself under his arm, she smiled a little weakly. If Tony wasn't afraid, then neither was she. The smooth heat of his skin under her hand made the walk to the kitchen a pleasant distraction. 'Well, it doesn't look too bad."

It looked awful. The smoke had cleared but the charred smell was still strong. Pans scattered across the stove had blackened substances coating their rims. Food wrappers and scraps covered parts of the counters. It was as bad as she'd remembered. As Tony bent down to open the oven door, Michelle cringed inside at the sight of her failed attempt at cooking. "Yeah, it doesn't look too bad." She'd didn't even believe it by the sound of her voice, but Tony, precious man that he was, just smiled like he believed it and cuddled her closer against his side.

Pulling out the blackened rectangle, he smiled at the woman nearly hiding her face against his bare shoulder. "What was it that you were trying to make, Michelle?"

The soft humor in his voice was dear to Michelle, but some rather large part of her still wanted out of this room... right now. Curling closer against his chest, she tried to smile and almost made it. "Baked Spaghetti."

"You didn't boil the pasta first, did you?" Tony's arms pulled her closer and his voice was soft in her ear as he brushed a kiss over her forehead. Michelle bit her lip and looked down at her hands, her hair falling forward around her face.

"I guess I missed that step." Playing with the hem of Tony's shirt, she watched him effectively gather up the various pans she'd used, and it was just a little too much, triggering the apology button inside her. "I'm sorry, Tony," Even she could hear the sad little trembling in her voice and there wasn't a chance that he'd miss it. Tony stopped short, set the pots down on the counter and returned quickly to her side. Michelle could feel his eyes burning into her face even though she could only see his chest.

"Hey, Michelle," One finger curved under her chin, tilting her face up to his. "I thought we'd covered this already, so listen closer this time." Tony cupped her face in his hands and locked his eyes to hers. "I didn't fall in love with you because I wanted a cook. I couldn't care less if you could actually burn salad, Michelle. I want you exactly like you are." She shivered as he brushed a thumb over her lips and pulled her closer. "Got it?"

His eyes were an open book, emotion she rejoiced in seeing written within them. But it was his words that stopped her breath in her throat and her heart in her chest. /In love with me?/ After a frozen instant, her heart started pounding against her ribs and Michelle wrapped both arms around his neck just to keep her knees from spilling her down to the floor. /Tony, in love with me.../ "Tony, did...uh...did you just say you're...in love with me?" Her breath was still caught below the lump in her throat or his smile would have stolen it. That smile... Michelle could almost read the words she desperately wanted to hear in his smile. Almost didn't mean she didn't want to hear them anyway. /Please, Tony./

"Yes, Michelle, I did say it. And I meant it." Tony pressed closer and Michelle could only be grateful as she was no longer at all capable of standing on her own. "I love you, Michelle Dessler."

She was never going to be able to breathe or stand up on her own again. And she just couldn't really care. /Tony loves me./ "Tony," Michelle clenched a hand in his hair and pulled his lips down to hers. "I love you, Tony." Somehow the tiny space between them disappeared entirely and Tony was kissing her. It was amazing just how quickly a person's opinion of a room could change. Any room where Tony held her tight enough she couldn't breathe and kissed her like she was the only woman alive, well that was a place Michelle could only enjoy being. And the first place he said those words was now very high on the list of her favorite places in the world.

"Michelle, baby..." Tony slid one hand down her back to pull her knee up against his, breathing 

heavily against her lips. Weakened knees trembled and Michelle trusted herself to his strong arms, wrapping both legs around his waist. Smiling against his lips, she groaned at the hard press of his erection against her. "Whoever can breathe again first calls for takeout."

"Agreed," Cradled in his arms, pressed against his heart, Michelle was carried back to his bedroom, whispering softly in his ear. "God, I love you, Tony." Slowly parting his lips with her own, Michelle teased him with several shallow kisses until he groaned.

Her back touched the wall and Tony hungrily deepened the kiss before pulling back."I love you, too, Michelle." Michelle bathed in the heat of his smile. "Now one of us has to open the door...again." Without a word, she took one and only one hand off his shoulder to reach for the door knob. Michelle certainly didn't want him to let go of her to get the door. With her still cradled in his arms, the door close behind them and Michelle sighed. /Tony loves me./

/Michelle loves me./ Savoring the heat of her under and around him, Tony leaned down to kiss the last of her cries off her lips. Her sweet response and the lazy drag of her nails down his back were not helping him catch his breath. And the memory of the look on her face when she'd caught his slip of the tongue, when she'd asked that question: Tony might never breathe normally again. It still put a smile on his lips. Michelle had that effect on him.

"Tony," God, he loved it when she sighed his name like that, all relaxed and warm. Michelle cuddled closer into arms that tightened around her helplessly. He was never letting her go again, Michelle was his now. Keeping her pressed close against his chest, Tony rolled to his back and looked up at her smile. God, she was beautiful. "Can you breathe yet, Tony?"

"Not when you're smiling at me, Michelle."

"Good, then I get to call for the food." Staying in his arms, Michelle stretched out to snag his cell phone off the bedside table. the shift pulled every line of her body into ... a very distracting picture and Tony lost a little of his regained breathing skills. It helped even less that the move made her skin, every inch of it, rub against his, dragging a groan from his lips.

"Michelle,"

"Trust me, Tony. With my cooking skills," the humor in her voice and the smile on her face were a pleasant contrast to the tension in both earlier. The change made something inside Tony uncurl and relax at last "I know every good delivery place in the city."

"I'm sure you do, my sweet baby." He couldn't help kissing that smile on her lips. Then her taste distracted him and the kiss lengthened. "Hmm, the only question left is chinese or pizza?"

"And who gets dressed to answer the door when it comes."

"Hmm, both hard questions." Tony pulled her closer, pretending to think about it. "You call for chinese and I'll dress to get the door." Stealing another kiss, he ran his fingers through her hair and smiled. "No need for you to get dressed and spoil this warm and naked look you've got going right now."

Michelle ducked her head a little shyly but Tony could still see the light blush on her cheeks. "Deal," Dialing the phone from memory, she leaned her elbows on his chest and skillfully went about ordering up a meal. Tony's attention stayed on the comfortable sprawl of her body over his and the sweet half smile on her lips as she talked. The words themselves didn't register until she gave a small laugh. "No, not to the normal address. Deliver the food to..." and Michelle rattled off his address like it was her own, hanging up the phone to lean down for a kiss. "30 minutes,"

"Sounds good," Burying a hand in her hair, Tony pulled her down for a kiss, part of his mind still spinning. She knew his address like her own, like his fingers knew every strand of her hair and his eyes the curves of her face. /God, I love this woman./ "I love you, Michelle,"

With a soft sigh, she smiled down at him before she answered. "I love you too, Tony."She'd smiled. God, it was an amazing day.

The end (Well, for now, sequel requests?)


End file.
